


Shining one

by scarletchidori



Series: My love will never die [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Light Angst, Mentions of Charlotte Richards, dan and lucifer friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Daniel does not deserve this kindness. He had released all his anger against Lucifer. All his pain, all his suffering, he had thrown everything at Lucifer, so that he would not have to face them.But it was not his fault. It was not Lucifer who had pulled the trigger. But anger was all he had at that moment… sadness and pain everything had been encapsulated and then came out in the form of blind rage.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: My love will never die [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Shining one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> Long time no see. In these months I've had very little inspiration to write about Lucifer and so this series has taken a bit of a back seat.
> 
> Since I started writing before the release of the fifth season, none of the stories I will write will follow the plot of the fifth season. I hope you'll still enjoy this new one-shot.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone <3

_ “If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on _

_ is to never stop loving them. _

_ Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.” _

_ (The Crow) _

  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Daniel is worried. He tried to call Chloe at least ten times, but she didn’t pick up. Even though he knows that Maze is with her, he’s still worried about her.

She coped with Lucifer’s absence by working too much. Her face is paler than usual, her eyes are sad and tired, the bags under her eyes are the proof that she doesn’t sleep as much as she tells him.

Chloe’s eyes are always sad, even though she claims that ‘It’s nothing. Don’t worry’. He knows that Lucifer’s absence took a toll on her. She loves him. Daniel is aware that Chloe loves Lucifer very much. 

Sometimes Daniel would like to call Lucifer and beg him to come back. Because without him Chloe is the ghost of herself. And even Maze seems to be dull, and often her gaze seems blank.

He knocks on Chloe’s door. 

“Chloe?” he calls her “It’s me, Daniel.”

The door opens, and Chloe smiles at him.

“Dan?”

“I called you ten times,” he says, “I was worried about you.”

“I apologize,” she says, “I didn’t mean to worry you, but-”

“Hello, Daniel.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes.”

“I thought-”

“Yeah,” he nods, “Just… passing by.”

Daniel gazes at Lucifer. He looks tired and sad. He isn’t the same Lucifer he knew. His eyes are slightly dulled as if something (or someone) had stolen their light. He overall looks tired, really tired.

“May I talk to you?” he asks, “In private.”

“Sure, Daniel,” he nods with a smile (a forced smile, Daniel thinks).

“Thank you.”

Chloe nods, closing the door behind her and giving them some privacy.

“You look tired, Lucifer,” he whispers, unable to hide his concern.

“I am,” Lucifer replies sincerely.

“Is… everything alright?”

“Sure, Daniel,” he nods, “Nothing to worry about.”

Chloe told him that Lucifer had gone to his family. Maybe something happened?

“Your family?”

“My family is fine,” Lucifer says.

“Lucifer…”

“Mh?”

“I left you a message, but maybe you didn’t hear it,” he begins to say, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For how I treated you,” he whispers, “After Char-Charlotte’s death.”

“You were suffering,” Lucifer replies, “You needed to blame someone.”

“But it was unfair,” Daniel replies, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Lucifer kindly smiles at him, “Don’t think about it, Daniel.”

Daniel does not deserve this kindness. He had released all his anger against Lucifer. All his pain, all his suffering, he had thrown everything at Lucifer, so that he would not have to face them.

But it was not his fault. It was not Lucifer who had pulled the trigger. But anger was all he had at that moment… sadness and pain everything had been encapsulated and then came out in the form of blind rage.

“Daniel,” Lucifer begins to say, “I heard your message, and I forgive you. Even if there is nothing to forgive.”

"You cared about her, didn't you?"

"Yes," nods Lucifer, "I cared about her very much."

"You loved her."

"I love her," Lucifer nods.

"You mean..."

"Oh, Daniel," Lucifer murmurs, an unusual sweetness in his voice, "Love does not fade when a person dies."

"But she is dead, and will never know that..."

"She knows," replies Lucifer, "she knows, and would you say you no longer love her, just because she passed away?"

Daniel looks at Lucifer for a few seconds. Obviously not. The love he feels for Charlotte has never faded. Daniel still loves Charlotte, and her death hasn't changed that.

"No."

Lucifer lays a hand on Daniel's shoulder, and the latter does not retract. He is allowing Lucifer to comfort and support him. He is accepting Lucifer as a friend, and not as someone to hate or not to bear.

"She will continue to live here," Lucifer says, placing a hand on Daniel's chest, "in your heart.”

"I miss her.”

“I know,” Lucifer whispers, “I miss her too.”

They stay still for a moment, and they move at the same time, and as strange as it seems to embrace Lucifer - Daniel is aware that he has put his heart at peace.

Lucifer seems insecure, amazed, but his embrace is sincere. Daniel’s voice, that day, had managed to break through the fog that usually surrounds Lucifer’s mind in Hell.

He had heard it as if he were next to him. In the same way, he heard Ella’s voice. Daniel, too, somehow crept into Lucifer’s life to the point of becoming an important person.

A friend.

A comrade.

Someone to lean on. Lucifer Morningstar is aware that he will never be able to tell Daniel the whole truth, but the knowledge that any animosity between them is now part of the past is a great consolation.

  
Surely it will be a feeling that he will keep in his heart when he inevitably has to go back to Hell.

For Daniel it is as if a chapter of his life has finally closed, leaving room for what comes next. The time spent with Charlotte will live forever in his heart and he will never forget her.

In this way, Charlotte will live forever in his memories and his heart.

  
Daniel and Lucifer separate, smiling almost uncertainty… as if they don't know what to say or what to do.

“Would you like to eat with us?” Lucifer asks politely with a small and sincere smile.

“Sure,” he nods.

Lucifer opens the door, letting him in first with a smile, but without making jokes like he used to.

“Dad,” Trixie exclaims running towards him with a smile.

“Hello, little monkey,” he says with a smile caressing her hair.

Daniel smiles at Maze. He looks around and holds his breath in amazement when he sees a picture of Charlotte on one of the shelves. There are many people who miss her, but at the same time, there are many people who remember her.

Somehow Charlotte will never die.

“Everything okay?” Chloe asks him.

  
“Yes, everything is fine,” he nods.

Daniel is sure that from now on things will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you see some mistakes let me know.


End file.
